User talk:Espada expert
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unnamed Female Arrancar page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 17:57, April 24, 2009 Fan Art With regards to your recent edits to Soifon's and Hitsugaya's pages, please keep in mind that fan art is not allowed to be added to the articles. You may add it to your user page, but nowhere else. This is set out in the Manual of Style. Thank you. --Yyp 10:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You already have been told about adding fan art or doctored images to the site. That pic of nnoitra is not straight from the anime it has been edited. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Starrk's picture You must not have seen the edit summary message Arrancar109 left. Changes to profile images are discussed on the character's talk page first and will only be changed when a consensus has been reached. Also, please remember that you need to add license & fair use rationale tags to any image from the anime/manga that you upload. This is set out in our image policy. If you do not know how to, ask and I (or another admin) will show you, but only you can add the rationale, as only you know what episode that came from. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hello Espada expert, I am Minato. Just letting u kno that we do not use those templates anymore. We have updated to a new template which most of the main and supporting characters have been changed to. If u r wondering y we did this I can honestly answer IDK. I a, not the one who runs and edits the template around here. But if u r curious I could ask around and find out for u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) that b great i would raelly appreciate it if u found cause the other templates looked alot better. No prob, I'll ask later tonight. I actually like the newer one better, but thats just an opinion. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) We are not using the old templates any longer. regardless when the situation with the templates get squared away the old ones will be deleted entirely. Those templates are the creation of another site and not productive to the advancement of this site, the new ones are unique to this site as well as far better. If you have a personal liking for the old ones im sorry but they are as good as gone. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Edits I'd ask why you chose to remove a reference considering that its vandalism on this site to do so. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. Please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Murciélago released.jpg so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : ::I would like to remind you of the above message. You must add the correct licensing info and completed fair use rationale tags to any pictures you upload from the anime/manga. The correct license info for an anime image is , while for the manga, it is . Thank you, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 00:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Toshiro Hi, firstly, sign your posts, you can do so adding four ~~ at the end of them. About your Trivia in the Hitsugaya page, I erased it for two reasons. Firstly because I considered it Junk Trivia, namely, it didn't add anything relevant to the article. Trivia facts must be relevant and add important things about the character to the article, we rarely add Omake content to the Trivia. The second reason I deleted it was because I didn't even understand what it was meant to say. Try to phrase your statements a bit more, how could I say it? Nicely? I don't know. I just didn't get what you were talking about. But the main reason was because I considered it to be what we call "Junk Trivia". [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I see what you want to add to Toshiro's page but that is junk trivia. Trivia must reveal an insight into the character and the fact that he had an x over his face on his picture is not trivia worthy. Sorry dude--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, the trivia you added was erroneous. Yachiru took a picture of Hitsugaya when she took pictures for everybody else. Secondly, Lia was correct in branding it a junk trivia (even if it had been correct, which it was not). Please familiarise yourself with our stance on Junk Trivia before adding any more trivia. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, the users above are correct - even if the information was accurate, it would be deemed junk trivia and removed. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Grandmother This page will be deleted. I have already put in the request. We only make pages for characters that we can actually add information to. If a charcter is unnamed, then they do not warrant a page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC)